


Sucker Love

by BridgetMcKennitt



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, American Football, Cheerleaders, Community: spnkink_meme, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-05
Updated: 2012-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-30 16:03:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/333514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetMcKennitt/pseuds/BridgetMcKennitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: not-too-bright-Jock!jared/Cheerleader!jensen - Jensen having seduce his best friend because Jared just isn't getting it, but once he figures it out, he's possessive and growling and biting and not even bothering to keep it quiet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sucker Love

Jensen shook his pom poms in the air as Jared threw himself into the end zone and scored a touchdown. Kristin tapped his shoulder and Jensen dropped the pom poms to go and cheer with the rest of the cheerleaders. 

"Go team, go!" He clasped his hands before lifting Kristin onto his shoulders, her short skirt brushing against his cheek. The crowd cheered along with them and Jensen grinned as he launched Kristin into the air before catching her. 

The cheerleaders sat back on their bench and Jensen pushed his way to sit between Kristin and Danneel. 

"Ackles, stop stealing my pom poms," Danneel said as she smacked said pom pom on Jensen's thigh. 

"Nope. I look great waving fuzzy balls by my face." 

Danneel made a face. "Kreuk, you're captain. Make him stop." 

Kristin laughed and shook her head. "Nuh uh, I'm staying out of this one. Go ahead, Ackles. Tell us more about these fuzzy balls." 

"Shh. I want to see Hodge's throw the ball." Jensen pointedly looked towards the field. 

"You mean stare at Padalecki's ass while he chases after Hodge's balls." Kristin rolled her eyes at Danneel's comment while Jensen ignored her. Aldis was hot, everyone in high school knew it, and as the captain of the football team as well as first string quarterback, he was a dream catch for any guy or gal. 

For Jensen though? As much as he thought Aldis was hot (and he did, he really, really did), his first choice was always going to be his best friend Jared. They'd been best friends since they were children and if Jensen was lucky, they'd be best friends when they were old, wrinkly men. Jared was the reason Jensen got into cheerleading. If Jensen couldn't play the sports Aldis and Jared played (and he really, really couldn't), at the very least he could cheer them on. 

Their high school won the game 27-23 and Jensen rushed out onto the field to hug Jared. Anyone who was anyone knew Aldis would be throwing a huge party at his place after the game and Jensen always caught a ride there in Jared's Chevy Impala. 

Jared slung his arm around Jensen. "Come on, Jen. We're going to rock out with our cocks out." 

Jensen's hand slipped to brush against Jared's cup, sadly knowing Jared wouldn't realize what Jensen was doing. Jared was all about getting into people's personal spaces and he didn't care if people did the same to him. 

"Yeah, cocks," Jensen said, brushing his hand once more against Jared's cup to no avail. His best friend was busy chatting with Aldis as they headed to the locker room. Usually Jensen went right on inside to help Jared shower and change, but with the way Aldis kept giving him funny looks, Jensen opted to stay outside to wait. 

*** 

The party was already in full swing by the time Jared and Jensen arrived at Aldis' place. Jared high fived a couple of his teammates as they walked inside and headed straight for the table loaded with alcohol. Jensen found Kristin and Danneel by the stairs and thanked Danneel as she handed him a cup. 

"Is your boy still clueless you want to get into his pants?" asked Danneel. 

Jensen eyed Jared as he and Aldis fooled around with some wrestling moves across the room. "Yeah, he is." 

"Just go down on your knees and give him a blowjob. He'd surely notice _that_ ," Kristin said before taking a sip of her drink. 

"Somehow I think he'd still be clueless in the face of that." Jensen sighed and gulped down the cold liquid. "We hang out all the time and I'm always rubbing against him. Even a rock would understand what I was doing." 

"Well, no one ever said Padalecki was smart. I seriously think you should just haul him into an empty room and give him an earth shattering blowjob to wake his brain up." Kristin nudged him with her shoulder. "Where's that 'go get em' attitude we love about you?" 

Jensen nodded and handed the cup back to Danneel. "I'm going to do it. Wish me luck." 

He walked to where Jared was goofing around with a small group of guys and pulled him away. Jared beamed at Jensen and followed him up the stairs. Jensen found them an empty room and they entered with Jensen making sure to close and lock the door once they were inside. 

Jared jumped into bed, sprawling as he looked up at the ceiling. "Tonight was a good game. I love winning." 

"It was a great game." Jensen sat on the edge of the bed. "You were magnificent. I couldn't keep my eyes off of you." 

"Aw, thanks, Jen." Jared sat up. "I'm really glad you come to all my games." 

"I'm a cheerleader. It's what we do, remember?" 

Jared laughed and shook his head. "Yeah, but you didn't have to become a cheerleader either. I know you did it just for me. You're a great best friend. I don't know what I'd do without you." 

"I want to give you a blowjob," Jensen said quickly as he slurred his words together. He winced when Jared looked at him in confusion so he repeated it again, this time a lot more slower. "I want to give you a blowjob." 

"...what?" The slightly disturbed and confused look on Jared's face broke Jensen's heart. 

He leaped off the bed, embarrassment reddening his cheeks, and began to pace. "Haven't you noticed I've been lusting after you for _years_? I follow you into the locker room, I make innuendos left and right, and I'm always brushing myself against you and your cock!" He made a disgusted noise. "Sometimes I think you take the stereotypical dumb jock routine too far." 

Jared's mouth dropped open as Jensen turned around and unlocked the door. He didn't want to face his best friend, not after going off like that at him. Jensen should have done what Kristin suggested, just go straight to his knees and work Jared's cock so far down his throat, getting it sloppy and wet until Jared came. 

Jensen went downstairs looking for either Danneel or Kristin. He needed to mope and there was nobody better to mope with than with his girls. Suddenly, strong arms grabbed him and spun him until he was face to face with Aldis' smirking expression. 

"You finally popped Padalecki's cherry?" 

Jensen laughed bitterly and shook his head. "Nope. My epic failure will be told for generations to come." 

Aldis tsked. "Cheer up, you emo fuck. There's plenty of other people out there. Hell, I'd be willing to ride you." He leaned forward and leered until Jensen couldn't help but laugh. 

"You're hot, Hodge. I'll give you that. Oh hell, I'd totally do you." 

Just as Aldis was about to kiss Jensen, something pulled him out of Aldis' arms. Jensen glanced back and saw Jared looking pissed and about ready to punch something. Or someone. 

"Sorry, Hodge. This one's mine." Jared emphasized his point by enclosing his arm around Jensen's stomach and pressing himself hard against him. "Go find someone else to fuck." 

Aldis put his hands up in surrender. "Geez, don't freak out, Padalecki. We all know Ackles belongs to you." He saluted them both before disappearing into the crowd. 

Jensen waited for Jared to let him go, but Jared continued to hold him. "Uh, Jared?" 

" _Mine_ ," Jared said with a growl. "I don't ever want to see another guy touching you." 

"Hey, you had your chance," Jensen retorted and yelped when Jared bit his neck in response. "Fuck!" 

"I may have been stupid enough to not realize what you were after, but there's no way in hell I'm stupid enough to let you go." Jared tightened his hold on Jensen almost to the point where it was difficult for him to breathe easily. "Now either you go upstairs with me willingly and keep your promise about that blowjob, or I'm fucking you in front of the party guests. Right now, I don't care which option you pick. I'm still having you spread open under me. Got that?" 

There was only one option. "I think there's an empty room upstairs," he said, rubbing his ass against Jared's groin. 

Jared grabbed his arm and pushed through the crowd towards the stairs. Jensen couldn't help but grin. He was going to pop Padalecki's cherry tonight. 


End file.
